Making Changes
by sg11985
Summary: My take on what went on between seasons 8 & 9 – how does it come about that SG-1 disband? Sam/Jack UST - Romance - Angst. Team-ish story.


Title: Making Changes  
Author: Jemma  
Story Status: Complete?  
Series/Sequel Info: None  
Season: Eight  
Spoilers: Threads, Moebius 1&2   
Categories: Angst, UST, Romance, Friendships  
Pairings: Sam/Jack  
Rating: K  
Content Warnings: Serious angst!  
Summary: My take on what went on between seasons 8 & 9 – how does it come about that SG-1 disband?  
Archive Permissions: Please ask.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters relating to Stargate. They belong to MGM and any of their associates. I'm just playing around with them for a little while!  
File Size: 6,681  
Authors Note: This one has been in my head for a while. It will be my last fic for a while as I am starting Uni on Monday, so may be too busy to write for a while. I plan on maybe writing a sequel – based on why Jack orders Sam back to the SGC at the beginning of season 9? If this one is liked I'll probably go ahead. Enjoy everyone :-) Not beta'd so mistakes are my own.

Date: 28th February

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

We all breathe a sigh of relief as we realise that nothing in the past has affected our present future and that in two weeks, we won't have to go back and have to do anything about it.

Daniel and Teal'c take their leave of my lab and I don't much fancy being alone with the General…

"OK, I'm gonna get this up to the lab for analysis," I say as I stand from my seat and reach for the ZPM box. The General gets there before me though.

"No! I'll take it," he insists whilst picking up the box and pulling is away from me. "There's a whole room full of geeks up there just dyin' to get their hands on this," he explains whilst walking past me, brushing my arm ever so slightly. "You've got packin' to do," he says quietly as he walks past me.

I turn and follow him with my eyes and he turns his head to smile at me as he walks out of the door.

We're all going fishing, the General insisted after I told the team that I had broken things off with Pete and Daniel thought I needed to get away from things because of Dad; they're probably right. A couple of days away from things would probably do me good. The only problem is, I'm not sure close quarters with the General right now are such a good idea.

Just days ago, I had come within seconds of telling him my worst fear – that I wasn't marrying the person I was in love with. Perhaps for the best, she had been there so I couldn't – even now my head is spinning with what the possible ramifications of such a declaration could have been.

I shake it off and take my leave of the lab; there's no putting it off any longer. I have to go home, change, pack and meet the guys at the General's in two hours.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

I'm home within an hour of leaving the SGC and it doesn't take me too long to throw together a few bits for a couple of days. Making my way to the kitchen I decide to have a quick coffee before leaving for the General's. I pull a mug from the cupboard and switch the kettle on to boil.

To an extent my mind is still reeling; my Dad is gone, Pete is gone and I'm reaching a point of no return with the General in terms of how we have dealt with our feelings for the past four years.

When he put his arm around me and I held onto his hand…nothing had ever felt more right. I was afraid, I didn't care who saw us; we weren't doing anything wrong. He was just comforting me as my Dad lay dying in front of me is all…

I pour the steaming water into my mug and swirl the contents around until mixed. Not fancying it black I grab the milk from the fridge and pour some in. Instant coffee would have to do, given that I have to leave in about ten minutes.

I take a seat on the couch, holding the warmth between my hands whilst taking small sips every now and again.

A most unwelcome thought ran through my mind in that moment – he wouldn't invite Kerry fishing would he? Feeling a wave of despair wash over me I lean back against the rear of the couch and close my eyes. Breathing deeply I try and let positive thoughts through my mind instead – this was a team trip, we had all agreed.

Looking up after a few minutes I notice that I have to leave already; I push myself up reluctantly from the comfort of the cushions and swig down the rest of my drink. I place the mug in the dishwasher and noticing it's full, quickly set it to run.

My bag is by the counter along with my jacket and keys. Grabbing all three items I make my way to the door and lock it carefully behind me. Though, I think wryly, if anyone of any consequence did want to get in, a lock would most likely not stop them.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

"Carter, we were beginning to worry!"

I smile as he steps back to let me through the door; I can already see Daniel and Teal'c in the front room. They are surrounding by a few bags, boxes and coolers and they smile as I walk towards them.

I walk fully into the room and am beyond relieved when I see that they are the only two people in there – by the looks of it Kerry had not been invited.

"Hey guys…all ready to go?" I ask as cheerfully as possible.

"Hey…" Daniel replies. "Yeah…we've got all the dead worms and beer we need to last us a few days," he jokes sarcastically, shooting the General a poignant look as he does so.

The General clears his throat and ignores his comment.

"A few days…?" I query, having been under the assumption that we were only going for a couple.

"Yeah Carter…I mean it's gonna take like the whole day to get there, with rest stops, so I had to make it worthwhile for us all."

My face must have spoken more than words right then and he looked a little put out.

"Don't panic Carter, its only four days total, including travelling. I'm sure you'll survive."

I smile uncomfortably; this was going to be hard enough when it was only two days. Now I had to do four and keep a lid on my current insane-thinking emotional brain situation? Oh man…

"Well alright then, now we're all here, shall we hit the road?"

He is met with a chorus of 'sure thing' 'yes sir' and 'indeed'.

One of my hands is already occupied with my own bag but I grab a cooler with the other one.

I already knew we'd be going in his truck – plenty of space for all the stuff and the four of us.  
Thankfully I managed to get out of riding shot gun, sitting next to him for the next 4 hours before our first stop might have been just a bit much.

"I call shotgun," Daniel said as we approached the truck.

"Sure thing," the General called out, whilst throwing various bags in the back.

Teal'c opened the door behind Daniel and I walked round to the other side and climbed in.

Settling myself in carefully, I click the seatbelt in place. Teal'c does the same alongside me as the General gets in in front of me.

"Ok campers, let's roll. Daniel, I may regret this...you're in charge of music."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

It's a good job we had left at 8am that's for sure. We'd had to stop every four hours and the General and Daniel had decided to take turns driving in the end.

Teal'c didn't feel in the mood to drive having never driven the route before and Daniel had told me I couldn't as this was a strictly relax-only four days for me.

The other thing I hadn't counted on was that every time the General was driving and he looked in the rear view, I could see him eyes looking at me every now and again. I tried to ignore his glances but it proved hard, as I knew he was doing it.

Anyway, approximately 15 hours after we had started out, we arrived. It had been an extremely long day and now it was dark.

"OK campers, we're here," the General stated as he swung the truck around at the front of the cabin. I felt everyone breathe a sigh of relief.

We all piled out and stretched for a few seconds – the General complaining about his knees.

Teal'c and I walked to the back of the truck and started lifting out bags, Daniel and the General joining us after a few seconds.

"Jack, you got your key, I'll unlock," Daniel asked.

He tossed it across the truck at him and Daniel went ahead with a cooler to open the door for us.

Teal'c walked ahead of me carrying more than any of us – with his ability to carry so much more we managed to get everything off the truck in one go.

I could feel the General close behind me.

"Carter," he whispered.

I turn my head to look at him but continue to walk.

"Sir?" I question.

"You ok? You didn't say much at all on the journey?"

I try not to get too excited at how concerned he looks for me – he's just my CO doing his CO duty and looking out for me.

"Yes sir, I'm ok. It's just…it's been a rough week, you know?" I reply turning back to look in front of me.

"Yeah…" he says quietly.

Not saying anything further, we follow Teal'c up the steps and into the cabin; time to get settled in for the night.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Our first night at the cabin had been a uneventful one; we'd shoved everything in the kitchen on arrival and pretty much crashed right after that.

The General was in his usual room, Teal'c and Daniel were sharing the larger guest room that had a normal bed and a pull out sofa bed, and I was designated in the smallest room.

This suited me fine – the enclosed space was almost comforting to me; I'd brought a photo of my Dad with and placed it on the side table next to the bed.

I woke up to his face this morning and it brought a flood of emotions to me, but I pushed them away, biting my lip and closing my eyes. Pulling the covers up a little further I try and ignore the light that is coming in through the curtains. What I can't ignore however, if the delicious smell of bacon coming from the kitchen. But then also the shout, clatter and 'damn it' that comes directly after that.

I breathe in the scent on the duvet before throwing it back off me and sitting up. I'm pretty respectable in cotton bottoms and vest top, so I just throw on a robe for modesty's sake.

I walk to the door and pull it open; in addition to the bacon I can now smell tomatoes frying and toast.

Walking down the hall way I come to the kitchen to see the General in a plain grey t-shirt and black joggers; to my dismay, no sign of Daniel and Teal'c yet. How could they be sleeping through the noise he's making?

He turns around to the bench that's in front of me and stands up a little straighter when he sees me there.

"Carter! Morning, sleep well?" he asks cheerfully.

I smile slightly. "Yes sir, very well, thanks."

He returns my smile and proceeds to start cracking open some eggs and beat them – scrambled egg I assume.

"Come take a seat, breakfast will be up in five." He indicates for me to go and sit at the breakfast bar on the other side of the kitchen, so I do so.

"Daniel! Teal'c!" he shouts down the corridor. "Breakfast, five minutes!"

As his back is now to me, I risk a smile.

The clatter that I had heard earlier had only been a fork, which was still lying on the floor. The bacon was still sizzling away and tomatoes were cooking in between them. He had already made toast, which was on the bench in front of me – I take a piece and bite into it gently.

He turns back towards me and the cooker, scrambled egg in one hand and a fresh fork in the other.

"Hungry Carter?" he asks whilst placing the pan on the heat and stirring.

Thinking about it I realise that I am starving; the last couple of days haven't been my best at making sure I've eaten.

"Starving sir, it all smells great," I reply.

Just then Daniel and Teal'c appear – the former looking a little more worse for wear.

"Morning," Daniel croaks out.

"Good morning," the General replies. "Rough night?"

"Ah…no. Just a sofa bed isn't quite…a…bed."

I can't help but grin at the look on Daniels face.

"T, you made Daniel take the sofa bed?" the General asks Teal'c.

He raises his eyebrow. "Daniel Jackson did in fact offer, and I chose to accept," he replies slowly.

The General chuckles slightly and turns back to his cooking, whilst Daniel and Teal'c join me at the breakfast bar.

It's then that I realise I've been smiling for at least 2 minutes, without even having to try or pretend. Looking around at the three men I'm with, I realise that perhaps the remaining three days might not be as bad or awkward as I thought they might.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

An hour later, we are all fed, showered and dressed. There wasn't really anything left for it; we had to fish.

Daniel and Teal'c had insisted on filling up a cooler of drinks before coming out – I knew they weren't huge fans of this particular hobby, but jeez, anyone would think that hadn't realised they would actually have to fish at some point over the next two days!

So, the General had prodded me out the door and had pushed a rod into my hand as we walked to the dock. In my other hand I carried a container filled with bait, whilst he had a couple of fold out chairs.

Once at the edge by the water, we placed everything down and he pushed out the chairs, putting mine down first and indicated for me to sit.

"OK Carter," he starts. "This is where you learn the greatest art known to man."

I smile and pick up my rod. "Can't wait sir," I reply. He shoots me a look, not able to figure out my true meaning; truthfulness or sarcasm.

"Oh, just you wait. Once you know how to fish, you're never gonna want to leave."

I turn my head sharply to look at him. He looks across and meets my eyes.

"If only sir," I reply.

I know for a fact that he doesn't know what to say, so instead I bring us back to the task at hand.

"So, which end goes in the water?" I quip, looking away from him and back to the rod in my hand.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Just ten minutes later, I'm fishing. For real! Colonel Samantha Carter, PhD, is fishing!

And I've gotta say, it's not all that bad.

"This is great," I say quietly, as he pulls his line back in slowly.  
"I told ya!"  
"I can't believe we didn't do it years ago."  
"Yes, well, let's not dwell."

I hear Daniel and Teal'c approaching at last – as much fun as this is, it's still a little awkward to be alone with him in such personal circumstances. Out of the corner of my eye I see them set down the biggest cooler we brought – man, they had really gone to town on the drinks!

A splash in the water pulls my vision back away from them, just in time to see the unmistakable tail of a fish disappear in the water.

"Didn't that tape say there were no fish in your pond?"  
I look across at him and he meets my eyes.  
"Close enough," he replies, indicating that he doesn't care if the timeline is changed – now he can actually fish…for fish.

I nod and smile. Beside us I see Teal'c sit and then Daniel approaches us, a beer in each hand.

"Here ya go guys. We've got enough to last all day here," he says, indicating to the cooler, whilst handing us a beer each.

"Ya think?" the General quips, but proceeds to open his drink and take a mouthful.

"Hey, don't complain. You don't have to get up from that seat from the rest of the day if you don't want to…"

The General stops drinking and grins from behind the bottle.

"Well, that's more like it…" he says quietly.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG.

It turns out the General did have to get up from his seat more than once that day – but only to pee, so he was happy.

Teal'c enjoyed himself immensely making us all sandwiches for lunch and Daniel kept us all entertained after he'd had a couple of beers.

All in all, it had been a great day.

Now I'm more relaxed than I can remember being…well…ever probably.

The dusk came slowly, until the only light was coming from the windows of the cabin, only just reaching us on the end of the dock. Also coming from the cabin were the most wonderful smells – Daniel had really wanted to cook dinner, but given that he'd had about five beers, Teal'c insisted on supervising him; the cabin is after all, made of wood. Anyway, what ever they're making, it smells good.

"Come on Carter, it's getting too dark for this, let's get inside."

I nod, picking up myself up out of the chair and placing my rod down on the grass behind me. I turn back around to go for the chair and fold it up, but he goes for it at the same time and our hands meet on the top, his landing on top of mine gently.

Time freezes then and neither of us move or make a sound.

All I can do is stare at his hand and lower part of his arm; if sitting with him for the last half an hour alone had been a little uncomfortable, then god knows how you'd describe this.

He clears his throat but doesn't remove his hand.

"Let me get that Carter," he says quietly. "Remember what Daniel said, you're supposed to be doing nothing."

I look up and into his eyes.  
"I'm ok to fold up a chair sir," I reply. "You don't need to wrap me in cotton wool the whole time we're here you know."

He smiles a little and it reaches his eyes.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he replies. "But if you expect me to have to endure the wrath of Daniel fuelled by alcohol, you're not as smart are you've pretended to be all these years."

I let my eyes fall from our current locked position, but focusing on his mouth isn't really doing anything to help me right now.

I feel the pressure on my hand lift off momentarily but then realise it was only so he could get a proper grip on around it and lift my grip away from the chair.

I resign myself to the fact that there is no way that any of these guys are going to let me lift a finger whist we're here, so I let him put my hand back by my side.

However, he doesn't let it go.

"Sir?" I question. "You ok?"

"I'm ok Carter," he replies. "Just not so sure about you," he adds slowly.

I bite my lip and look down at our feet.

"You don't need to worry about me sir, I'm fine."

"Funny, you didn't seem fine when you came to my house that day."

The tone of his voice is almost emotionless. He doesn't want to accuse me of anything, but then he doesn't want to come right and ask me at the same time.

But I know what he wants; to know what I was going to say to him.

"Sam! Jack! Dinners up!" Daniel shouts from the side of the cabin, where he has his head poked round.

He lets go of my hand when he realises Daniel is able to see us.

"Coming," he replies.

I risk a glance at him but he has already turned away from me and is closing the lid on the bait box.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Well, despite Daniel's quite obvious intoxication, he had, with the help of Teal'c, managed to put together quite a nice dinner.

As everyone was finishing up, I volunteered for washing up.

"Ah! No Sam! You're relaxing remember!" Daniel insisted.

I smile. "Daniel, I'm going to go insane, not relax, if you don't let me do anything for the next two days. Washing up is not going to stress me out, trust me."

He looks at me dubiously.

"Ok…I'll dry."

The General stands up abruptly.

"You cooked Daniel, I'll dry," he says dryly.

Suddenly I wish I had kept my mouth shut and just gone and sat in front of the TV.

I stand and put on my best fake smile, whilst picking up mine and Teal'cs plate.

The other two stand and make their way to the front room – Teal'c has a coffee pot in his hand and four mugs.

The General and I walk to the sink and place dishes on the side, whilst I run the water warm.

When the sink is full I proceed to wash everything meticulously; that's the problem with being a bit of a perfectionist.

I pass each item to him as I am done with it; we're careful not to touch hands though.

"Sorry about earlier Carter," he breathes quietly, not wanting Daniel or Teal'c to hear.

"It's fine," I reply quickly. "Don't worry about it sir."

He sighs. "Do me a favour; cut out the 'sir' business for the next couple of days would ya?"

I hold onto the fork in my hand, grip tightening on it.

"I can't just drop it like that and you know it," I reply hurriedly.

He chuckles ever so slightly.

"You could if you tried."

Before I know what I've done, I've slammed the fork down on the side.

"I can't!" I answer back, forgetting where we are and who we're with.

His eyes bore into mine, and we're that close I can see the fine lines by them.

He turns his whole body to face me, coming even closer to me now.

"You can," he insists. "Just drop it, try it out, see how you like it."

A flash of confusion must have passed over my face, because he smiles before continuing.

"There are things to think about Carter…things I need to decide," he presses.

"General, what are you talking abou…"

"I'm thinking of retirement Carter," he says quickly, cutting me off. "Or a transfer…which ever seems more appealing when we get back."

I feel my mouth physically gape open.

"What are you talking about? You can't retire, or transfer! The SGC needs you," I reply quickly, panic running through ever square inch of my body.

Why was he thinking about retiring? Of transferring? What possible reason would mean that he would need to leave his job…then it hits me. Slams into me like a train.

"Kerry…" I breathe quietly, and I partly hope he didn't hear. I look anywhere but directly at him – which is hard given his current proximity.

I see his body shift and then an arm move – it rises up and then his hand is on my shoulder, just at the base of my neck.

"No," he says firmly.

I decide to be brave and look him in the eye. The intensity I find there is incredible…and all I ever want.

"Then why?" I press, trying to ignore the pressure on my shoulder from his palm.

As punishment for ignoring it, the pressure leaves me and his arm drops away.

"You came to my house for a reason that day Carter. You know it, I know it, Kerry knew it…" he trails off. "She finished it Carter. She said she couldn't get involved with me knowing that…my feelings were divided..."

My breath catches and I feel like I might be sick.

"Sir, I'm sorry, I never meant for anything like that to happen, I shouldn't have come that day…"

I'm stopped mid-rant by him waving a finger in the air in front of me.

"Carter, it's done now, and for the best."

Smiling weakly, it's hard to know what to say next.

"So…what do we do now?" I question quietly.

"We fish Carter," he replies, grinning. I can't stop the enormous smile that creeps onto my face.

"I meant about…this…us…" I say, indicting between the two of us with the scrubbing pad I was doing to washing up with.

"Like I said Carter, I've got a decision to make."

The smile evaporates.

"Sir, you can't leave…"

"I can Carter, and I will. If you tell me right now that you'd be willing to give this a shot."

Such a forward question throws me completely off balance and I have no idea what to say.

"Sir…I don't know what to…"

"It's fine!" he interjects, and turns back to resume drying. "Sleep on it Carter."

"Yes sir," I say sadly and resume the washing up.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Sleeping on things was a lot easier said than done, given the information and question he put to me only hours ago.

I can't understand why we're doing this to each other; I know for sure that all I want is to be with him, but after telling yourself for four years that you can't and almost marrying another man…it tends to make you question everything.

Now that I know he wants to be with me too…I just don't know how to act; what to say. How do we even begin to get started with this?

Eventually I had fallen to sleep and was only woken by Daniel knocking gently on my door at 8am saying breakfast was ready – none of us were much for lie ins, more often than not working till late and starting early the next day.

The General had done us proud for breakfast again and we spent half the day fishing, but the other half doing silly things like playing chess, backgammon and charades.

Teal'c and charades…well that's a story for another time.

Two days at the cabin have flown by so quickly, I can't believe that we are driving back home tomorrow.

All day the General hasn't said a word about what we talked about last night; but the mood hasn't been as awkward between us as I was worrying it would be. Hell, we are adults; we can be normal around each other whatever's going on. The problem is, is that things are now going on that we have denied ourselves for years.

Teal'c made dinner tonight – a traditional Chu'lak meal – which I am pleased to say was a lot nicer than it smelled. The General washed up and Daniel dried, leaving Teal'c and I to relax for a bit in the front room.

I was sitting on the sofa opposite him, my eyes closed and feet perched on the table in front of me.

"Are you alright Colonel Carter?" he asked quietly.

I open my eyes and sit up a little straighter.

"Yeah Teal'c, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"I had not yet had the opportunity to discuss with you the passing of your father."

I smile and sit up fully, leaning forwards towards him slightly.

"I'm ok Teal'c. It is hard, I'm not denying it, but he really should have died six years ago. I'm just grateful I got the chance to have the time with him that I did."

Teal'c smiles and bows his head slightly.

I grin. "I'm just pleased he got to see what I was doing with my life, you know? All you want is your parents to be proud of you…." I trail off.

"Indeed," he replies softly. "I believe that Jacob was extraordinarily proud of you Colonel Carter."

"Thanks Teal'c," I say softly, feeling my throat closing up ever so slightly, but I push it down.

He smiles and sits back a little in his chair, just as Daniel and the General walk in.

"Washing up didn't take long," I remark.

Daniel smiles and takes a seat next to Teal'c, whilst the General sits next to me on the sofa.

"What can I say, I'm the best," he quips.

"Anyone feel like watching a film tonight?" Daniel asks.

"Yeah sounds like a plan," I reply. "Got anything good?" I ask the General.

I've managed to drop the 'sir', still occasionally calling him General, but never Jack – that's not going to happen over night.

"Yeah sure," he replies, standing up and walking the TV cabinet, pulling open the doors to reveal around twenty movies or so. "What do we feel like? Action? Action? Or action?"

Teal'c raises any eyebrow.

"I would say that action is the only choice we have O'Neill."

He turns back to us.   
"You're onto something there T," he replies, gesturing at Teal's with his beer bottle.

"Do you have the film 'Die Hard' O'Neill? I have heard that it is a popular action film amongst Americans."

The General turns back to the cabinet with a smile on his face.

"Indeed I do, my friend," he replies, grinning triumphantly as he pulls out a DVD cover.

Daniel stands and goes to turn the main light off, whilst I switch on the two table lamps the General has in the room; one by the door and another behind Teal'c.

He switches the TV on and the picture springs to life; then the film begins.

He hurries back to the sofa and resumes his place next to me; and I know he's sitting closer compared to when he first sat down.  
Daniel and Teal'c turn swivel their chairs to face the TV and are now sitting at a 90 degree angle to us – Teal'c is already well into the film.

The General turns up the volume so that it encompasses the whole room; probably so that he could do what he did next.

"So Carter, how did you sleep last night?" he asks, leaning close to me and whispering.

I don't look over at him, but continue to stare at the screen, not really taking any of it in though.

"Not so well," I reply. "Couldn't seem to shut my brain off."

"Yeah, know the feeling," he replies. "What was your brain thinking?"

There's a particularly loud bang from the film at that moment that makes me jump slightly.

I take a few seconds before answering him.

"General, I don't know what to think. You know as well as I do, we've spent the last four years pretending we don't feel this…thing…for each other, and now all of a sudden, you're telling me it's ok to feel it? I don't know where I'm coming or going."

I pause for breath. I sneak a look at him as he's not made any reply and see that he looks despondent. OK Sam, say something encouraging.

"General, all I know is that when I came to your house that day I wanted to tell you exactly why I was having second thoughts about marrying Pete."

He visibly clenches at the mention of Pete's name; I can't blame him, they weren't exactly each others biggest fans.

I see his head turn in my peripheral vision and he's looking directly at me.

"What was the reason Carter?"

I look down at my lap and at the space in between our legs.

"Pete put that down-payment on the house; he was talking about dogs, about a life. A life that I just couldn't see ahead of me, not with him…" I trail away.

"Do you see if though Carter? Do you see that life?" he asks quietly.

I pull together all my strength and breathe out deeply, turning to look at him.

"Yes. With you I see it."

There's no breaking the connection between us now – not even the gun shots coming from the speakers can distract me from the eyes that I've dreamed of being able to look into in this way for so long.

I've told him the truth now; been as honest as I possibly can with him. Now I can only hope he will do the same.

"Carter….," he says quietly. "Do you mean that?" he asks seriously.

"You know I do," I reply without breaking the eye contact.

"Good."

A fleeting feeling of confusion passes across me before I realise that he's moved right into my personal space; his left hand is in my hair, pushing me nearer to him and then his lips are on mine.

Whatever feeling of momentary panic I had is gone as I kiss him back, softly in return. He deepens it slightly and I feel his lips push mine apart and his tongue strokes me gently.

You see if in the movies – people having these mind-blowing, life changing kisses and moments of passion and clarity. Never in my life would I have thought I would get to have one.

Long before I wish it over, it is. He pulls himself back from me, so that we can see each other clearly.

"Wow," I breathe.

He smiles and strokes my hair with his fingers.

"Just so you know Carter, we're not waiting anymore."

I must have looked like I was about to protest or say something to burst the bubble.

"No matter what it takes," he adds gently, smiling.

I feel myself blush and look down from his gaze.

He drops his hand away from my hair and turns back to the screen.

A quick glance over to Daniel and Teal'c confirms that they hadn't seen or heard anything thanks to the particularly loud volume of the TV.

I slow my breathing down and cross my legs, trying to act nonchalant and calm. There's not much chance of that happening now though.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Saying goodnight to him and leaving to sleep in a room alone was difficult that night; all I wanted to do was sit up and talk with him all night.

However, with today's 15 hours drive ahead of us today, it wasn't really practical.

It didn't take long to get going this morning, as we had packed most of the stuff up and loaded the truck the night before.

Now we were on the road and had already been going for four and a half hours.

The atmosphere seemed tense, but I didn't feel it between the General and I. We were sitting in the front whilst Daniel and Teal'c occupied the back seats. Every now and again I would hear Daniel whisper something to Teal'c, but there would be no words from him in reply. To be honest, it was getting annoying, as they both seemed to be getting agitated.

I looked across at the General, nodding my head towards the back seat with a questioning look on my face. He checked out the rear view for the 50th time in the past few minutes, apparently also thinking there was something going on.

"Hey, Danny-boy, what's going on with you two?" he asked impatiently.

I turn my body and glare at Daniel, demanding an answer too. He looks pretty uncomfortable, his vision darting frequently onto Teal'c.

"Daniel?" I ask.

He breathes out heavily. "I want Teal'c to tell you himself."

My eyebrows cross in confusion.

"Tell us what?"

All eyes turn on Teal'c now for explanation.

"I did not feel the time appropriate Daniel Jackson, which is why I have not yet said anything."

"They need to know Teal'c," Daniel replies forcefully.

There's a moments silence and then Teal'c bows his head in agreement.

"Daniel Jackson wishes me to inform you that I will be leaving the Tau'ri, for Dak'ara."

No gasps, no shocked faces, in fact we all kinda knew it was coming.

"T, buddy, we kinda already knew that would be the case."

"How so O'Neill?"

"Bra'tac has briefed my on the heightened tension between the Jaffa; of how nothing was set in place for after freedom was won and how now a system of government needs to be established to bring the Jaffa together. He knows and we know you're the best man for the job."

Teal'c raises an eyebrow.

"Then I have your permission to transfer to the new Jaffa home-world O'Neill?"

"Hey, we all know that permission or not you'd be going!" he jokes. "But yeah, you have it."

Teal'cs head bows and immediately the tension in the car is broken.

My head is in a slight whirr – Teal'c leaving, the General leaving. What about Daniel and I? Would we be next?

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

We arrive back in Colorado Springs a little before 11pm after a long day.

The General pulls up to his house and I see my car sitting out the front where I left it. He swings the truck in next to it and switches off the engine.

"Here we go girls and boys, home sweet home."

"Thanks Jack, that was a good few days off," Daniel says.

"Indeed O'Neill, I found it unusually relaxing."

The General looks confused. "You saying you don't always find fishing relaxing Teal'c?"

Our friend declines to comment and releases himself from the car; we take his lead and follow suit, smiling at the look on the General's face.

Daniel and Teal'c are crashing at the General's tonight, but seeing as my car is here I'm going to go home. Besides, until he makes a decision as to what we're going to do, he's still my CO. Even that one kiss shouldn't have happened.

We're grabbing our bags out of the back; Teal'c grabs the General's keys and proceeds to the house, with Daniel in tow.

We're standing next to his tail gate; the moon is bright tonight and illuminates his face to me whilst mine is in darkness.

"So…" I start.   
"So," he answers, then smiles.

"General, you can't retire…you just can't. Earth needs you."

"All that saving the world stuff, yeah?" he says sarcastically.

"Transfer," I reply bluntly. "We both know that General Hammond is thinking of retirement soon. Transfer out now and put yourself in play for Director of Home-world Security."

"Carter, I'd still technically be your CO…it might not be enough to swing it…"

"It would be if I transfer too."

"Hold it! I'd been in Washington Carter, pretty hard to have a long distance thing going, you know?"

"You'd be in charge General, you could come and go pretty much as you wanted you know."

He breathes in deeply but looks concerned.

"And where would you transfer?"

"Well, if you signed off on it, Area 51 Research and Development. That way I'd still be involved in the Stargate Program, but no where near your chain of command."

He looks dubious and I can tell that I might need to push him into this plan a bit harder.

"Jack…this way you don't have to retire, therefore Earth still has one of the best on its team, and I'm out of your chain of command. The only other option is to do nothing – I'd personally rather try long distance and suffer a lot of plane journeys than that."

He looks down at the floor, then back up to me.

I step forward and take his hand by his side in my own.

"Please, just try this. We can do it," I plead.

He licks his lips and squeezes my fingers.

"OK," he whispers, then smiles.

Nothing could have stopped me reaching forward and wrapping my arms around him at that moment. He puts his arms around my shoulders and holds me tight.

"Let's do this," he says quietly.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG


End file.
